POR SI NO REGRESO
by selenewinchester
Summary: Sam se prepara para enfrentar su reto más terrible: enfrentar y vencer a Lucifer. Por su mente pasan cientos de recuerdos, y sus últimas palabras antes de la batalla son para la persona más importante en su vida: su hermano mayor.


Por si no regreso…

Querido hermano:

Se que cuando leas esta carta yo estaré lejos de ti, en algún recóndito lugar preparándome para ser poseído por Lucifer. Se que lo hemos discutido y que estamos de acuerdo en que es lo mejor, que es el único plan posible dados los acontecimientos. Se también que te hubiera gustado haber hallado otra solución que no sea entregar mi cuerpo a Satanás pero al parecer no hay salida. Se que hubieras querido estar conmigo hasta el último minuto porque -aunque no lo demuestres- estás aterrorizado de perderme. Yo también lo estoy, pero he decidido ser valiente por ustedes, por ti y enfrentar lo que debo hacer. Es mejor que no estés conmigo en estas horas previas al gran encuentro final, ya que como te lo explicará Castiel, es necesario que ingiera grandes cantidades de sangre demoníaca para poder soportar el contenido que está por entrar en mi cuerpo y se que verme así, desesperado por más de este líquido es más de lo que puedes soportar. Se que la última vez, luego de que matáramos a Hambre, verme en ese cuarto de la casa de Bobby atravesando una desintoxicación fue más de lo que pudiste aguantar y allí empezó tu depresión, tu debilidad. Gracias al cielo que te repusiste, que sacaste fuerzas de flaqueza y lo lograste porque sin ti nada de esto tendría sentido, Dean. Se que la decisión que he tomado es irrevocable, también se que lo que voy a hacer es muy riesgoso y que no tengo garantías de que todo vaya por los carriles que esperamos. Pero se qué es lo que debo hacer, que no hay vuelta atrás y que debo enfrentarme por fin a mi destino. Así que sólo por si acaso, he decidido poner en palabras todo lo que siento, porque necesito que -si es la última vez que nos vemos, que nos hablamos- sepas todo lo que llevo dentro, todo lo que has significado en mi vida. Necesito que sepas todo lo que significas, hoy, ahora. Así que, por si no regreso…

Pensar en mis primeros recuerdos parece algo tan lejano, tan intangible, y sin embargo allí están, grabados a fuego en mi mente y en ellos estás tu. Dicen que en la memoria permanecen más (al menos cuando eres pequeño) los recuerdos que en cierta forma resultaron traumáticos o dolorosos. Ese es mi caso. Si voy hacia atrás y trato de recordar lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es una mañana en que me sentía mal, muy mal, estoy seguro que tenía gripe o algo parecido, lloraba y necesitaba algo pero no sabía qué. Tal vez tenía fiebre. Recuerdo vagamente la imagen de papá moviéndose por la cocina del cuarto en donde estábamos, recuerdo que le pedía que se acercara, estiraba mis brazos, pero él seguía haciendo lo que estaba haciendo (que supongo era limpiar las armas), recuerdo haber seguido llorando y luego recuerdo tu rostro mirándome, recuerdo que me tomaste en tus brazos, me llevaste al cuarto y te subiste a la cama conmigo. Allí en silencio (no hablabas mucho) me acunaste contra tu pecho hasta que me dormí. Si, mi primer recuerdo consciente eres tú, hermano mío. Y espero que si ésta es mi hora también seas el último de mis recuerdos. Si tengo que morir quiero hacerlo sin dejar de hacer lo que he hecho toda mi vida: admirar y amar a mi hermano mayor, a mi mejor amigo, a mi compinche, a mi padre y a mi madre. Si, hermano todos esos roles has representado para mí: siempre has estado cuando más te necesité y también cuando yo creía que no lo hacía. Cuando creía que era autosuficiente y podía con mi propia vida, se que tu estabas allí, en las sombras, oculto, pero cerca por si te necesitaba, listo para ayudarme si así era necesario. No podría haberle pedido a la vida un mejor ángel de la guarda porque tú has sido y eres el mejor. Se que para ti no ha sido fácil, se cuánto has tenido que sacrificar para poder estar a mi lado, para poder protegerme, para ayudarme y te lo agradezco, hermano, creo que en realidad nunca terminaré de hacerlo porque tu nunca dejarás de ayudarme ni de protegerme. Y se que en esta hora difícil que ambos debemos enfrentar, en esta hora decisiva de nuestras vidas, estarás allí hasta el final. Lo único que te pido es que no elijas priorizar mi vida por sobre la tuya propia como siempre lo has hecho, no, esta vez, la prioridad quiero que seas tu, quiero que por primera vez te sientas libre de elegir tu vida por sobre la mía, porque si muero, moriré en mi ley, por mi propia elección y tratando de salvar al mundo como tu has hecho toda tu vida. Déjame ser el héroe por una vez en mi vida, Dean. Déjame cumplir con mi destino. Y déjame mostrarte mi agradecimiento, preservándote tu vida, para que por fin puedas hacer todo lo que alguna vez soñaste. Y no temas, si muero, estoy seguro de que lo superarás, hermano porque eres fuerte como una roca. No trates de hacer ninguna locura, eres lo suficientemente sabio como para comprender las consecuencias de esa clase de acción.

Quiero que sepas que aunque siempre estuvimos solos, nunca sentí la soledad porque siempre fuimos tú y yo, ambos contra el mundo. Tú fuiste quién me cuidó, quien me enseñó, quien me quiso, quien me dio apoyo y quien me enseñó a ser lo que soy. Si algo hay en mí de bondad es porque lo aprendí del mejor: de ti. En los malos momentos de tu vida es cuando conoces a los que te aman y yo siempre supe que podía contar contigo, incondicionalmente, a cualquier precio. Y espero que tú hayas sabido que también podías y puedes contar conmigo para todo, que siempre estuve y estaré cerca apoyándote, queriéndote, ayudándote a llevar la pesada mochila que cargas sobre tu espalda. Y que hayas sabido que te comprendo, entiendo el porqué de absolutamente todas tus acciones.

Por si no regreso… necesito que sepas que aunque hubo una época en que me alejé de ustedes para irme a Stanford, para buscar mi propio destino lejos de las armas y de la caza, jamás me alejé de ti. Te llevé conmigo en cada minuto de mi nueva vida. ¿Cómo podía desprenderme de tu recuerdo si eras lo único bueno que había tenido en toda mi vida? Sólo que necesitaba tener un nuevo comienzo lejos de papá, de sus reglas, de sus cacerías, de sus obsesiones. Siempre fue tan duro conmigo, Dean. Él decía que era para protegerme, para prepararme para todo lo malo que nos podía ocurrir en la vida. Y yo le odié tanto por ello. Y ahora comprendo que tenía razón en todo. Y le agradezco que nos preparara para la lucha. Y ahora entiendo su dolor, su obsesión y el hecho de que no podía renunciar, porque ser cazador es una forma de vida, no un trabajo, y vives y mueres como tal. No dejas de serlo jamás. Quiero que sepas que también entiendo que esas mismas circunstancias marcaron tu vida, te hicieron tal como eres y por eso le agradezco a la vida todo lo que sucedió, ya que gracias a ello he tenido el mejor hermano que se pueda tener, la persona a la que se que puedo confiar mi vida.

Y precisamente, hermano, hablando de confiar la vida del otro, te pido, no, te suplico, que si todo sale mal y no logro sobreponerme a la posesión de Lucifer, hagas todo lo que esté en tus manos para enviarme a mí y a mi contenido sobrenatural de regreso al Infierno, no te detengas, no dudes, que no te tiemble el pulso y haz lo que sabes que debe ser hecho: acaba con Lucifer y enciérralo. Yo se que tu eres capaz. Se que puedes. No espero menos de ti.

Tengo que confesarte hermano que me muero de miedo. No estoy seguro de poder ni de querer hacer esto, pero se que es necesario y también se que ha sido mi propia idea. Tengo tanto miedo porque no se qué armas usará Lucifer para someterme, se que aprovechará cada grieta en mi armadura, cada momento doloroso de mi vida, cada cosa que no fue exactamente de mi agrado para volverme en mi propia contra y hacer fracasar mi plan. Pero si sigo tu ejemplo, tengo que lograrlo; tu siempre has sido tan paciente conmigo, con todo lo que se relacionaba conmigo. Y he visto como soportas estoicamente tu dolor. Espero poder hacerlo yo también.

Por último, quiero pedirte disculpas, si, disculpas por todos los malos momentos que pasaste por causa mía, porque no te obedecí o porque no te escuche, sabiendo que eras el mayor, el de más experiencia, pero a veces creía saber más que los demás. Ya no más. Somos iguales, somos colegas de lucha en pie de igualdad y así actuaremos hasta el último minuto de nuestras existencias, hermano.

Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, si no físicamente, al menos en tus recuerdos, cuando te mires al espejo me verás a mí, porque soy un pedazo de tu propio ser, hermano mío.

Recuerda cuánto te quise y te quiero, por si no regreso…

Sammy


End file.
